It Takes Two
by Sheena Is A Punk Rocker
Summary: Just a sappy, fluffy fic I wrote for you guys for Christmas. Jasper/Bella! All human


The adrenalin pumped through her body as she danced and screamed as the band raced through another heart-pumping punk anthem.

The band in question just happened to be Social Suicide, her boyfriend's band.

Her best friend, Alice, danced and screamed along with her and as the song came to a close, turned to her and screamed, "Oh my God! This is flippin' amazing, Bella!"

Bella laughed and hugged her best friend. "Thanks for coming with me, Alice."

"I wouldn't have missed this for anything!" Alice grinned impishly, and Bella suspected that there was something going on that she didn't know. But she just brushed it off and turned her attention back to the band.

Her boyfriend, Jasper, the lead singer and guitarist, ended the song with one last power chord and the crowd went wild. "Well, I hope you guys liked that one."

The crowd cheered in response and he laughed. "I'll take that as a yes. Okay, so now we're gonna do something a little, and by a little, I mean, a lot different. So, please, don't shoot me or jump me after the show because I promise, you'll love it."

A murmer of confusion swept throughout the crowd.

A familiar figure to Bella stepped up on stage and took his place behind a keyboard that had been set up earlier.

Jasper gestured to the newcomer and told the crowd, "Please give a warm welcome to my best friend for five years, Mr. Edward Cullen!!!!!"

A bunch of the girls squealed, "I love you, Edward!!!"

Jasper laughed and then gestured to another newcomer, who was really just the bands guitar tech. "And also give a warm welcome to our guitar tech, who in this case is actually playing the saxophone for us."

Another roar from the crowd.

Jasper moved to set his guitar down on a stand and take a swig of water from the bottle sitting on top of his amp.

Then he moved back to the microphone and looked right at Bella. "Now, I'd like to welcome my beautiful, absolutely amazing girlfriend up here. Come on up, Bells."

She melted at the sound of her name on his lips and momentarily forgot about his request until Alice elbowed her and screamed, "Get your ass up there!"

Bella laughed and jumped up onto the small stage, a big leap for the band, who usually played arenas nowadays.

Jasper took the microphone off its stand and gets down on one knee in front of Bella. "Bells, baby, this songs for you."

The band started playing a mellow song reminiscent of the fifties. It sounded very familiar.

Jasper took Bella's hand in his own and then sang:

_They say it's a man's world_

_Well, that cannot be denied_

_But what good's a man's world_

_Without a woman by his side_

_And so I will wait_

_Until that moment you decide  
_

_That I'm your man_

_And you're my girl_

_That I'm the sea_

_And you're the pearl_

_It takes two, baby_

_It takes two_

The reason for the song's familiarity sunk in at that line, when Bella realized it was from the movie they went to see on their first date, "Hairspray".

They move onto the next verse, with Edward and the band's bassist, Emmett, singing backup.

_A king ain't a king_

_Without the power behind the throne_

_A prince is a pauper, babe_

_Without a chick to call his own_

_So, please, darling, choose me_

_I don't wanna rule alone_

_Tell me,  
_

_I'm your king_

_And you're my queen_

_That no one else_

_Can come between_

_It takes two, baby_

_It takes two_

The band moved into the bridge next.

_Don't you know_

_Lancelot had Guinevere_

_Mrs. Clause has old St. Nick_

_Romeo had Juliet_

_And Liz, well, she has her Dick_

_They say it takes two to tango_

_Well, that tango's child's play_

_So take me to the dance floor_

_And we'll twist the night away_

At that line, he stood up and spun Bella around. She moved closer to him and wrapped her arms around his neck and they swayed to the music as he sang:

_Just like Frankie Avalon_

_Had his favorite Mouseketeer_

_I dream of a lover, babe_

_To say the things I long to hear_

_So come closer baby_

_Oh and whisper in my ear_

They stopped dancing when he pulled back to look at her.

_Tell me, that you're my girl_

_And I'm your boy_

_That you're my pride_

_And I'm your joy_

_That I'm the sand_

_And you're the tide_

_And I'll be the groom_

_If you'll be my bride_

Bella's eyes widened when she saw him take something out of his pocket.

He got down on one knee again as he sang the last few lines.

_It takes two, baby_

_It takes two_

_It takes two, baby_

_It takes... two_

The crowd was completely silent as he looked up at Bella and held the diamond ring out. "Bells, I love you. Will you marry me?"

She could feel the tears well up as the crowd let out a big "Awww."

"Yes, of course I'll marry you, Jasper," she managed to whispered through her tears of joy.

He jumped up and pulled her into his arms. "Really?"

She just nodded before titling her head up and capturing his lips in a kiss.

* * *

**A/N**: Hey guys! =] Yeah, this was just an idea that popped into my head when I was listening to the "Hairspray" movie soundtrack last night and just demanded to be written! So, here it is. It's pretty sappy and fluffy, but I like it. Hope you guys do too! Send me reviews!!!! Oh, and everyone's human.

The song was "It Takes Two" and yeah, it was Zac Efron singing it in the movie... and honestly, I still hate the guy but he was actually really good in "Hairspray" and he can _sing_... and dance. =] But I still hate that he did stupid "High School Musical". He has so much potential... Okay, I'm done rambling. Just listen to the song!!!!!! Merry Christmas, bitches!!!! XD

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing! Well........ I own "Hairspray", as in a copy of it on DVD. XD But I still don't own the rights to it. =[


End file.
